vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melia
Summary Melia Antiqua (Japanese: メリア エンシェント, Meria Enshento, Melia Ancient; English dub: /ˈmɛliə ˈæntᵻkwə/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and is part of the High Entia race. She is a powerful mage-like character who lives in the Royal City of Alcamoth prior to the game's events. Her true age is unknown in the game, though her brother Kallian is 151 years old. The art book "Xenoblade: The Secret File" reveals her age to be 88. Her arts focus on summoning elemental spirits and affecting enemies with her ether staff. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B Name: Melia Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Female Age: 88 Classification: Half High Entia Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Ether Manipulation (which allows her to wield Electricity, Fire, Ice, Earth, Water, Wind, Hypnosis, Paralysis, Reflect Attacks, Heal and Power Nulling abilities), Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical form), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Attack), Statistics Reduction, and Absorption (via HP steal) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these when equipped) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Managed to fight off and cripple a really big Telethia) | Planet level (Wounded Dickson) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Can react to the Face Mechons which can make sonic booms) | FTL+ (Comparable to Shulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Large Building level | Planet level (Can take hits from Dickson, but has much lower defense than the other party members) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Her staff. Later the Imperial Staff, an heirloom of the Royal Family. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Discharge:' Attacks with a summoned elemental. *'Summon Bolt:' Summons a thunderbolt. *'Summon Aqua:' Summons a torrent of water. *'Summon Flare:' Summons a giant flame. *'Summon Ice:' Summons ice spikes. *'Summon Earth:' Summons a giant rock. *'Summon Wind:' Summons a small hurricane. *'Hypnotize:' Makes an enemy fall asleep. *'Spear Break:' Lunges against the target with her spear on hand, knocks back the enemy and makes it slower. *'Shadow Stich:' Binds enemies around her. *'Summon Copy:' Launches the same elemental attack that she used before. *'Healing Gift:' Heals her partners at cost of her HP. *'Starlight Kick:' Kicks the opponent, toppling him if used after Spear Break. *'Power Effect:' Boosts the range of aura. *'Burst End:' Reduces physical and Ether defense of enemies. *'Mind Blast:' Removes the aura of the enemy and seals their special abilities. Key: Mid-game | End-game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Nintendo Category:Magic Users Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Female Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5